


Goodnight Ben: Ben Solo's ABCs

by missporgy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ben Solo, Fluffy, Space Mom Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missporgy/pseuds/missporgy
Summary: Baby Ben Solo has trouble sleeping.Mommy takes out his favorite ABC book.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67





	Goodnight Ben: Ben Solo's ABCs

**A is for Alderaan** , where mommy’s heart will always remain.

 **B is for Ben** , who loves to play and jump in the rain.

 **C is for Chewie** , who’ll always look out for you

 **D is for Droids** , R2 and 3PO will always have your back too

 **E is for Ewoks,** Ben’s favorite furry forest friends 

**F is for the Falcon,** someday you’ll be at the helm

 **G is for girl.** You’ll meet one someday. 

**H is for Han,** who loves you so much, in his own special way.

—

 **I is for Ilum** , where kyber crystals abound

 **J is for Jyn Erso** , mommy’s glad she was around

 **K is for Knights** \- there’s good ones..and ones you should avoid

 **L is for Luke** , Master Jedi, the Empire he destroyed

 **M is for Master Yoda,** wise, green and funny

 **N is for Naboo** , where grandpa Anakin married Padme 

**O is for Obi Wan** , strong with the Force and loyal to the Light

 **P is for Padme** , who fought for Love and what is right

 **Q is for Qui Gon,** a Master Jedi till the end 

**R is for the Resistance,** and all of mommy’s friends

—

 **S is for Saber,** you’ll make your own one day

 **T is for Tattoine** , twin suns light up it’s skies to chase the darkness away 

**U is for Uncle Wanwo** and his blaster that you adore

 **V is for Vader** \- a story for another time, someday I’ll tell you more

 **X is for X Wings,** you can hear their mighty drone

 **Y is for Yavin 4,** the place the Resistance called home

—-

Z is for ... zzzzzzzz ahh my Ben has gone to sleep. 

_**Goodnight Ben.  
**_

_**It’s the end of another day.** _

_**Your mother loves you very much** _

_**and The Force will be with you, Always.** _

_**** _

**Author's Note:**

> goodnight sweet prince  
> rest well
> 
> @missporgy


End file.
